


A Goose and a Jackal

by ArtfulApple



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jackal, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fights, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Top Mozzie, bad at flirting, good ending, just wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulApple/pseuds/ArtfulApple
Summary: Sorry i haven't been active... I have a lot of stuff do do because of this virus thing. I still have to continue school from home and I have had a writer's block/ art block. Im sorry that I haven't posted for a while but it might be a while for the next chapter to come out because it isn't on my top priorities list. Also I just want to make this clear, Mozzie doesnt have a wife and isnt expecting kids and all that.
Relationships: Max "Mozzie" Goose/Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't been active... I have a lot of stuff do do because of this virus thing. I still have to continue school from home and I have had a writer's block/ art block. Im sorry that I haven't posted for a while but it might be a while for the next chapter to come out because it isn't on my top priorities list. Also I just want to make this clear, Mozzie doesnt have a wife and isnt expecting kids and all that.

As he opened his eyes he felt like he had actually got some sleep for once. But as he glanced at his alarm clock it read 4:30 AM. He had only been asleep for about an hour. He groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly and decided to get a shower and get breakfast so he would be ready for training at 6 AM. Ryad or more commonly known as Jackal walked through the corridors towards the shower rooms. He had a bag in his left hand which heald all of his cleaning products and a towel strung across his right shoulder. As he approached the door to the shower rooms he heard a light sound of water hitting the ground, someone else was already in there. Which would be normal but he usually never saw anyone up this early. He quietly pushed open the door to see that the far left stall was closed and steam was seaping out the bottom of the door. To avoid any interaction Ryad decided to take the far right stall. He hung his towel and bag on the towel rack and began to take out his cleaning products such as, soap, gel and other hair products. He set them down on a tray in the stall and began to take his clothes off and put them in his bag. He hoped that the other person wouldn't finish their shower and come out to see him naked. So he hurried and stepped into the stall and started running some warm water. He fiddled with the nobs until he was satified with the temperature of the water and started running his hands through his hair. The water on his back felt nice and warm and he completely forgot about the person in the other stall. He sarted to put some gel in his hair as he heard a voice call out. It was the man in the other stall. The man yelled over, "Are you an early bird or do you just want to miss the rush?" It was hard to hear him through the running water but Ryad could tell that this guy had a thick Australian accent. He actually didn't recognize the voice and thought that is was just a new recruit or something. He didn't respond because it was to ealry in the morning for him to want to speak to anyone. To avoid anymore of this guy talking to him he quickly finished up with his shower, put on some clean clothes and left to go get some breakfast.  
As he entered the mess hall he noticed how clear it was almost no one was there exept for a tired Doc drinking what seemed like is 3rd cup of coffee and a woman sitting by herself with a plate in front of her that had a few scraps of food left over. He walked over to the counter and started to make his own breakfast. He made some toast and an egg with a small cup of coffee. He sat down faraway from the woman because he wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. He sipped on his coffee and took a bite of his toast as somone else walked into the room. His hair was blonde but damp and he wore a smile one his face. Ryad watched as the short man walked over to the counter and made himself a huge plate of food. He took it over to the table and sat down right next to the woman.  
"God what the fuck took you so long?" She asked him in a low voice to try and not disturb anyone around.  
"You know, I wanted to take a long hot shower." As he said this he purposely shook his head letting water droplets fly everywhere. The woman rolled her eyes.  
"Max please keep it down." She said in an annoyed voice.  
"Can't," he yelled, "im exited for today."  
Well can you be excited more quietly?" The woman shot back.  
"Geez, Tori, no need to get all mad, im just playing around." Said Max  
"Well you might be a bother to some people around us." Tori said as she nodded her head in the direction Doc and Jackal. Ryad stared down at his half eaten toast and egg, he pretended not to be listening to their conversation but he was. He looked back up at the two and saw Max shoving food in his mouth. As he did so Max looked up at Jackal and gave a grin, with food stuffed in his cheeks. Ryad tried not to laugh because he looked like a chipmunk and looked back down at his plate not really feeling hungry anymore. He got up and started walking towards the trash bins to throw away his unwanted food. He saw out of thr corner of his eye Max staring at him. He pretended not to notice and threw his food away, but keeping the cup of coffee with him. He turned around and was shocked to see Max standing behind him with a plate in hand. Ryad had to look down at him just so he could meet his eyes.  
"Hi," said Max,"I'm Max or Mozzie." He held out his hand for a handshake.  
"Hi, I'm Ryad or Jackal." Said Ryad hesitantly taking Max's hand. "I guess you were the guy in the shower this morning then?" Asked Ryad.  
"Oh, was that you then in the other stall then?" Asked Max as he threw is food away.  
"Yeah." Said Ryad, "What were you doing up so early?" He asked Max.  
"I could ask the samething." He replied.  
"I have insomnia." Said Jackal  
"Ah." Said Mozzie, " I was up because I was excited to start training."  
"Haha, you must be new then." Ryad said as he walked back over to the table which had more people at it now that it was later. "Well I better get back to my room to get ready, I might see you att training." Said Jackal taking a sip from his coffee.  
"Maybe." Said Mozzie. Ryad started to walk off but knew that Max was still staring at him. He could feel his gaze on the back of his neck. Ryad enterd his room and closed the door behind him, he set his coffee down on his desk and started to get ready for training, he put on his jumpsuit, armour and signature eyenox visor. He made his way to the training rooms and was there a bit early. Training didn't start t until 6 and it was 5:40. He sat down on one of the benches and started to think about his encounter with Max. "He seemed like an alright guy," Jackal thought, "funny, in a way, strong, cute... Wait cute? Did I really just call Max cute?" Jackal thought in disbelief. Well now that he thought about it Max did seem kinda cute. "His blonde hair and short build." No stop, Jackal thought to himself, "Max is just another new operator nothing special... Right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um this is my first time writing something like this so i hope you like it. I will write part 2 soon :)


	2. Training

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Mozzie thought in his head as he ran down the corridors. He was late for his first training session. "So much for being excited about it." He said to himself. As he turned the corner that lead to the training rooms he ran strait into a man and fell to the ground  
"Woah, watch it there." He said in a thick russain accent as he held his hand out to help Mozzie up.  
"Sorry mate." Said Mozzie ," I'm late for my first training session." He panted.  
"You should get a move on then." He said," I'm Kapan by the way."  
"Ok, thanks, mate" said Mozzie as he ran off. He burst through the doors and saw everyone's eyes looking at him. "H-hi..." He said awkwardly. He looked over and saw Tori making a face at him. He felt his face turn red from embarrassment and saw in his training group that his new friend Ryad was there too. He felt like a total idiot. The trainer looked at him with a blank stare and turned back to the group to continue explaining what they were doing that day. Max walked up awkwardly to stand beside Tori. She glanced over at him and elbowed him in the rib.  
"Where the hell were you?" She wispered to him  
"I was in my room and lost track of time, I'm sorry." He wispered back.  
"You guys might wanna stop talking." Said someone next to them. Tori and Max quieted down and let their trainer finish explaining what they were doing. When he finished explaining Max only knew half of what they were doing because he missied some of it. He knew he couldn't ask Tori because she would just tell him to fuck off. So he walked up to Ryad.  
"Ummm, hi." He said awkwardly. Ryad only stared at him. After a while Ryad finally spoke.  
"Wow." He said. And started stretching to get ready for the days activity. Max copied what he was doing and started streaching too.  
"So uhh," he started, " I don't really know what we are doing today because, well, you know why, do you think you could fill me in mate?" He asked.  
" Sure." Ryad said standing up to his full length and towered over Mozzie. When he did this Mozzie felt is face start to burn. He didn't know why but he looked away so Jackal couldn't see his face.  
"So this is what we are doing today, mi amigo." Jackal said," We are going outside and doing some training activities like sandbag runs, and airsoft gun fighting, for practice."  
"Ok," said Max. When they reatched outside the were split into groups of two. Max was put with someone he didn't know and Tori and Ryad were put together. He felt jealous that Tori got to paired up with Ryad, but he couldn't think about that now, he had to focus on training. He introduced himself to his partner who said their name was Timur or Glaz he was one of the snipers. The activity that they were doing was racing eachother with the sandbags on their back the person to make it through the obsicals first wins. Two teams would go at a time. Max had to wait a little before he got to go. When it was finally time for him and Glaz to go he looked over to see who they would be racing. To his surprise he saw the handsome face of Ryad looking back at him with a smirk. Max felt his face go hot again but turned his head to face front again to focus on the task. "Buena suerte." He heard Ryad say in a low voice. Max didn't even know what that ment but just hearing Ryad made him even more red. He waited for the trainer to blow the wistle for them to start going. He started to count down,  
"3!"  
"2!"  
"1!"  
TWEET!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry this chapter is a bit short, I hoped you liked it anyway. But dont worry the good stuff will be coming soon.  
> 


	3. First Mission

TWEET!  
The whistle blew and they were off. The sandbag on Max's back felt too heavy as he ran, but he pulled through. "Ok first obstacle," he said to himself, "hurtles." Even though Max was short he knew he was a good jumper he always had been. He was able to clear the heartles with ease and looked back to see if he could spot Ryad. He didn't see him from behind but when he looked back forward there he was ahead of him. "Oh no you dont." Max said as he got ready for the next obstical. It was a wall climb. Max knew he was going to struggle a bit with this one. He swung the sandbag over one of his shoulders and started to climb. He looked over to see Ryad close to the top. This made him go even faster. He looked back to see Glaz and Tori more far behind them. He finished the wall and jumped to the ground, the weight of the sandbag almost made him fall. There was one last obstical he needed to do and that was crawling under barbed wire. He dove for the ground to get under it only to have the sandbag beat down on his back which knocked the wind out of him. He layed there for a bit trying to get his breath back and then started crawling. Ryad had gotten a bit of a head start because of his small daze he went in. But he kept going, thinking that somehow he would catch up to this man. He made so much effort to do so but at the last moment Ryad had beaten him. When Max got out from under the barbed wire he sad there catching his breath. As he sat there he noticed a pair of boots approach him. He looked up to see the already tall Jackal now towering over him even more.  
"Bien jugado." Said Ryad smiling down at Max.  
"Huh?" Said Mozzie standing up.  
"Bien jugado." Jackal said again.  
"What the fuck does that mean?" Mozzie asked.  
"Good game." Jackal said holding out his hand.  
"Ah." Said Mozzie, who grabbed Jackal's hand in return. Just then 2 female operators ran ouside and immediately started talking to their trainer. They saw the trainer nod and point over at them.  
"We have been called on a mission." One of them said.  
"Got it." Said Jackal who immediately grabbed his eyenox from off a bench.  
"Wait, me too?" Asked Mozzie.  
"Si." Replied Jackal. Mozzie hurried over to another bench and grabbed his bag. The four of them ran out to a van who already had someone sitting in it. Mozzie, Jackal and both of the females jumped into the back and it sped off.  
" So what do we have?" Jackal asked.  
"White Masks, hostage." One of the females relpied. Mozzie felt awkward sitting in the van and only knowing one peson out all of them. Jackal could tell by the look Mozzie gave him, he wanted to know who was who.  
"Ah,Twitch meet Mozzie." Jackal said breaking the silence. Twitch nodded her head toward Mozzie as a hello. "And this is Montagne." Jackal said gesturing towards the man Mozzie was sitting next to. "And that over there is Ash." Said Jackal.  
"Sup." Said Ash.  
"G'day." Mozzie said in reply.  
"Fuck. Jackal thought ,"Max and his accent, it's fuckin' hot." He felt his ears start to burn and turned his head to the side. The rest of the ride was silence. When they finally got there Ash grabbed a weird shapped gun and pointed it at some dry wall near the entrance.  
"Wait, not yet." Said Twitch. Ash nodded in response and Twitch signaled for them to follow her. She led them to the back of the building where there was more dry wall. Twitch nodded at Ash who grabbed the weird gun again and shot the wall.  
"CLEAR THE BLAST AREA." She yelled as the wall exploded. They spotted a couple of whie masks at the entrance of the explosion Ash had made and they easily took them out. Montagne deployed his sheild and told them to follow him. They single filed behind him and entered the building. The building was silent but Mozzie felt like he was being watched. They went down a hall which was clear. But as they turned the next corner they were faced with a hall full of white masks. Ash, Twitch, Mozzie and Jackal all fired at the terrorists and took them down one by one. They walked down the hallway and Twitch threw out her drone. She got on it and it started moving. She turned her drone down the next hallway where she saw more terrorists farther down she found the hostage being guarded.  
"I found them." She said" Just turn this corner, there will be more terrorists but we can take them out easily. And strait ahead there is the hostage. Montagne nodded and started to walk forward again.  
"CONTACT!" Yelled one of the terrorists who were quickly silenced with a bullet to the head. The other terrorists shot back but Montagne's sheild kept them protected. They were able to take out the remaining terrorists with ease. They approached a barricaded door which Ash blew up and ran inside to take out the few white masks guarding the hostage. Jackal ran over to the hostage and checked him over. He was no doctor but he could still tell if someone was badly injured.  
"Are you ok?" He asked the hostage, who was only able to nod in response due to the tape over his mouth.  
"Ok lets get you out then amigo." Jackal said.  
Twitch grabbed the hostage as Montagne walked out to check the hall.  
"Shit." He said, "There are so many out there. We must proceed slowly." They nodded back to Montagne in agreement and started there way out the door. Some of the enemys started to open fire towards them but they were able to block the bullets because of Montagne's sheild. Ash, Mozzie and Jackal took out any enemies they could see with Twitch holding the hostage behind her. Just when they thought the coast was clear Jackal stopped the. He put down his eyenox and started to quietly follow something only he could see on the ground. He motioned for Mozzie to follow him as he did a terrorist jumped out from behind some boxes and Mozzie was easily able to shoot him dead. They reached the entrance that Ash had made and quickly ran out towards the van that was waiting for them. They has successfully extracted the hostage. While in the van they untied him and took the tape off his mouth. He thanked them and they drove him to the base to have Doc look him over just to make sure he was okay. As they got out night had fallen already and Max was fealing very tired. He stumbled out of the van and bumped into Ryad.  
"Ack, sorry mate." He said apologeticly.  
"No worries." Said Ryad in respose. Though he too felt tired it look like Max was about to fall alseep then and there."Tired much?" He asked Max.  
"Very." He said in response.  
"Let me carry you to your room then." Ryad suggested.  
"No, no, your tired too." Max said.  
"It doesnt matter, I'm always tired." Ryad said in response. Before Max could say anything else Ryad had pushed him back over his arm grabbed his legs and started to carry him back to his room. As he was walking he hear Max's breathing get slower and heavier. He smiled at the noise. When he reached Max's room he quietly swung the door open and carfully placed Max on his bed. He took off Max,s shose for him and any armour he could get so that he was as comforable as possible. Just as he was about to leave he hear a groan and the Max said, "You're so tired why not just stay here tonight?" Ryad laughed and responded with, "where am I going to sleep, the floor?" Max gave him a bit if a pout. Ryad felt his face heat up due to the face Max gave. It was so cute and irresistible. Max then patted a space beside him on the bed and Ryad felt like he couldn't do anything but say yes. He took off his boots and took off his armour so he was just in his jumpsuit and crawled into the bed with Max. Max smiled and closed his eyes. Ryad actually felt tired for once and started to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the only chapter i post for today. But i might post another one... Hope you are enjoying it so far.


	4. Wan't To Go Out?

Ryad opened his eyes and waited for the to adjust to the darkness. He looked around him not recognising his surroundings at first. But then looked down on the bed to see a sleeping Max next to him. He started to remember what happend that night. The mission, taking Max to his room and sleeping there. Ryad stood up out of the bed and walked over to grab his armour. He quietly walked to the door, looked back at Max and left. He walked down the hall so he could get back to his room. He found his door and walked inside. Today was another day of training but tomorrow he got off. He placed his things down on his desk next to the cold forgotten coffee. He threw on some new clothes and made his was to the mess hall. It was around 5 AM so he didn't expect to see a lot of people up yet. This time his training started at 7 AM so he had some time to eat and get ready. He endered the eating room to find it empty, which he expected. He grabbed some toast and found his way to a seat. He sat down and took a bite of his toast and pulled out his phone. He started to play a game when someone walked into the room. Ryad looked over hoping it was Max but it was just Buck. Ryad gave Buck a small smile and continued to eat. The hall started to fill up but there was no sign of Max. Tori was sitting next to him waiting for Max as well.  
"Do you know what's taking him so long?" She asked Ryad. All he did was shake his head."Watch him be late for training again." She said with a hint of annoyance.  
"I will go check on him." Ryad said standing up. "Can you throw my plate away while im gone?" He asked. Tori nodded her head. Ryad thanked her and left the hall. He went down to Max's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he opened it. There was no one in there so he went to the shower rooms. He walked in to see no one there. Confused he looked at the time and realized it was almost time for training to start. He made his was down to the training rooms and entered the one that he was supposed to report to for the day. He was surprized when he saw Max in there sitting on a bench playing with a drone.  
"Hi." Ryad said startling Max.   
"Oh hi." Max replied.  
"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Ryad asked.  
"I didnt want to be late today so I came early." Max said. Ryad just laughed and joined Max on the bench.   
"What are you doing?" He asked Max.  
"Just messing around on a drone." Max replied. Ryad watched Max play on the drone until training started. 

After training ended Max and Ryad went into Ryad's room to hang out.   
"You don't have training tomorrow, right?" Asked Max.  
"Si." Said Ryad. "Por qué?"  
"Ummm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bar or something tomorrow, y' know to like, hang out and talk." Max said nervously.  
"Oh, sure." Ryad said. "I know a great place to go as well. It's not that far from here. It's called Rick's, does that sound okay?"  
"Oh, uh yeah." Said Max shocked. Thinking that Ryad would be a bit more hesitant to go.  
"What time would you like to meet up to go?" Ryad asked.   
"Um, I was thinking we could meet up around 4 PM." Max said.  
"Sounds great." Said Ryad. Just then Max gave a big yawn and his eye lids started to drop. "You seem tired Max. How about we get you back to your room so you can sleep?"   
"Okay." Max said immediately. Ryad got up and walked to his door. They exited Ryad's room and started to walk down to Max's room. Once they made it Ryad opened the door for Max and said good night. Max closed his door and Ryad started to walk back to his room. He was excited for tomorrow at 4 PM. When he got back to his room he flopped down on his bed and started playing more games on his phone. He was so caught up in the game he was playing that he lost track of time. By the time he finished up he glanced at the which read 1:03 AM. "Great." He thought to himself. "I'm gonna look so tired for tomorrow, I should at least try to get sleep, for Max's sake." He turned off his phone and rolled over on his side. He stared at the wall and waited to fall asleep. 

Ryad jolted awake to the sound of his alarm clock going off. It was a noise he hated so much. He slamed his fist on the snooze button rolled over and flipped the switch to turn it off. He didn't even remember falling asleep that night. But he was greatful for the sleep he got. He felt slightly refreshed from it. Not having training that day he was allowed to lay in bed for as long as he felt. He grabbed his phone again and started to watch some videos. He was on his phone for quite some time and looked back at his clock qhich read 1 PM. He didn't think he was in bed for that long. He got up and grabbed his bag with his cleaning stuff in it and started to walk to the shower. He got to the shower rooms and took a stall. He turned the water on to a good temperature and started to wash his hair. He didn't even notice the door open and someone walk in. He finished up and put on some clean clothes. He went back to his room to put his bag away and then walk down to the mess hall. He walked in to see some of the other operators who had a day off as well. Ryad wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone so he quickly got an apple and walked back to his room.

It was around 3 PM and Max still had no clue what he was going to wear. He looked in his drawers until he found a nice tan button down shirt and some nice black dress pants. He looked in the mirror to make sure his outfit looked good. When he wasnt satisfied he grabbed a tie which he thought completed the look. He still had about a half an hour until he had to meet Ryad so he sat down on his bed and went on his phone. He searched up the place they were going to because he had never been there, or heard of it. He found the page of the bar and looked at its location. It wasn't that far away, but on the map it also said gay bar. He double checked just to make sure he read that correctly. He thought that maybe Ryad didn't know that this was a gay bar. He shrugged it off and set his phone down. He checked the clock and decided to go to Ryad's room.

Ryad looked in his mirror making sure he looked ok, he had a purple button down shirt, black khakis and a black tie to finish the look. When he finally decided that he looked okay, he heard a knock at the door. Ryad walked over to the and oped it to see Max standing there.  
"Are you ready to go mate?" He asked. Ryad nodded his head and they headed out.


	5. One Slight Problem....

Once they left the base Ryad offered to drive. Once they got in his car he turned on the engine and started to back out. "So, uhhh, have you been to this place before?" Max asked.   
"Yeah, once or twice." Said Ryad. They were silent for the rest of the ride (which was like 5 minutes). Once they got there Ryad stepped out of the car staring at the bar. He wasn't here that long ago, about 3 weeks or so was the last time. Though he wasn't lying when he said he had only been here a few times. Once they got inside Ryad walked over to a more quiet corner next to the pool table. There were more people there than he thought there would be. "So, what would you like to drink, I'll buy the first few rounds." Ryad said focusing on Max.   
"Oh, could I just get some vodka." Said Max  
"Sure." Said Ryad getting up to go to the bartender. He looked around the rather crowded bar hoping no was doing anything to make it obvious this was a gay bar. He didn't want Max to know right away. As he approached the bartender and asked for 2 shots of vodka he noticed someone familiar. It was Mark or Mute as most people called him, sitting with someone he had never seen before. He srugged it off and just thought of it as a normal date or something. He got the glasses and walked back to the table where Max was waiting. Shortly making eye contact with Mute. He looked away quickly not wanting it to be to awkward between them at the base. He sat back down with Max hoping to start some kind of conversation, for he wasn't really good at starting conversations. He took his shot and placed the glass back down on the table, Max had already finished his.   
"We should get something more strong, to get really drunk." Max said.  
"Haha, you can," said Ryad, " I'm going to have to drive us back."   
"Awww come one mate. Just one." Said Max.   
"Uhhh, well I guess one can't hurt." He walked back up to the bartender and asked for 2 bottles of their strongest beer. He walked back placing one in front of Max.  
"Now that's more like it." He said rubbing his hands together and quickly taking a drink. Ryad just watched him and laughed to himself at Max's eagerness.   
"You wanna play some pool?" Asked Ryad pointing over to the pool table. Max just nodded and swallowed a mouthful of beer.   
"I actually never played before." Max said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Oh, uhhh, its not to hard to learn, but people hold the cue stick differently. So you might have to find a way thats comfortable for you. Unless you like the way i hold it. " Ryad said.  
"Aight." Said Max waking over to the table with his beer. Ryad grabbled two sticks handing one to Max and set up the balls. He put them in the plastic triangle to help with putting them together. Once he set up he walked back over to Max who was already almost done with his drink.   
"Ok." Said Ryad placing down the cue ball. "Line up your stick with the cue ball." He instructed Max. He got behind him and was easily able to bend over him to help with his and positioning. Max hopped Ryad couldn't see his face because it was super red, and he knew it. He was also glad that Ryad was behind him and not in front of him because he was getting rather hard. Ryad soon backed up from him after he set Max's hands.   
"Ok now slide your back hand forward to hit the cue ball." He said. Max did so and hit the ball rather weakly. But was able to break the triangle.   
"Not bad for your first time." Said Ryad walking over to grab his stick. He bent down and got set to hit the cue ball but was interrupted by someone's voice.  
"What?" Said Ryad looking up, surpized to see Mute.  
"Mind if we join?" Mute asked again.  
"Oh, uh, sure." Said Ryad looking over at Max who seemed to be ok with it.  
"We should do 2 v 2 us two" Mute said gesturing to the man beside him ,"versus you guys."   
"Ok sounds like fun, right mate?" Max said looking over at Ryad.  
"Oh, sure, yeah." Ryad said. "Umm but Mark do you wanna introduce us to your friend?" Ryad said.  
"Oh, right, yes, sorry, this is Tony." Mute said.   
"Hey." Said Max nodding his head upward. Ryad just waved his hand in greeting.   
"Ok, so since Max broke the balls, i guess it's your turn." Ryad said.   
"Ok, do you wanna go or me?" Mute said looking over to Tony who just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Ok, guess I will." Said Mute walking up to the table. He aimed his stick at a ball with stripes. He hit the cue ball towards it and impressively made it in.   
"Ok, I guess we are stripes then." Said Mute.  
"Woah, you're really good at this." Said Max with an impressed tone.  
"Me, really?" Said Mute " I mean I'm not that good." He said.  
"Ok our turn." Said Ryad walking up to the table. He aimed his stick at the cue ball which was facing towards a plain ball. He hit the cue ball which hit the other ball but didn't make it in.  
"Oh, that sucks." Said Mute with an annoying grin on his face. Quickly into the game Max asked if they could get more drinks. They paused their game as Max and Tony went up to the bartender to get more. Once they were farther away Mute grabbed is stick and violently hir Ryad in the stomach.   
"Ow, what the fuck man." Ryad said.   
"Ok, listen up," said Mute getting up close to Ryad. " I see what you're trying to do, and it won't work."  
"What?" Said Ryad confused.  
"You know what I'm talking about, you're trying to get with Max, it's obvious." Said Mute.  
"Uhhh n-no were just friends." Said Ryad.  
"Uh, uh." Said Mute imitating Ryad. " Shut up." He said. "All I need from you is to stop trying, he obviously doesn't like you. Just stay out of the way and let me get with him. I'm much better than you anyway, I don't even know why he would want to hang around someone like you. You just get in the way of everyone, no wonder why you don't have any friends." Said Mute annoyed.  
"I have plenty of friends." Said Ryad trying to defend himself.   
"Just stay away." Said Mute backing away from him. Max and Tony returned shortly after with more drinks. Ryad didn't drink anymore because he knew he had to drive Max and himself back, maybe even Mute because he seemed rather buzzed. They finished their game within a half an hour, with Mute and Tony winning. They all went back to the table that Max and Ryad were originally sitting at, and they all started talking. Max was really drunk and was getting real close to Ryad which Mute didn't seem to like and sent Ryad death stares very often. After it got late and Max was so drunk he seemed like he was going to pass out Ryad decided it was time for them to leave. Mute asked it he could ride with them which Ryad had to agree to. He asked Tony if he needed a ride home, but Tony said his house was walking distance away and he would be fine. Tony didn't seem to drunk just a little tipsy. He unlocked his car and they all got in. Max and Mute it the back and him at the wheel. He kept a close eye on them in the back with the rear view mirror. Taking small glaces when he could. Max had passed out on Mute's shoulder and Mute was playing with Max's hair. Once they got back Ryad offered to help them back to thier rooms but Mute said he and Max were fine. Max just nodded his head as if he didn't know what he was agreeing to, because he didn't.  
"Ok, well good night then." Said Ryad walking off to his room. He turned back once to see Mute and Max walking off to their room's laughing. Ryad just shook his head and walked faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this while eating peanut butter crackers.... Also sorry this took so long to get out.


	6. Sick Day

Mute was going to walk Max back to his room and then go to his own. Max was leaning on Mute because he could barley stand let alone walk. While Mute wasn't as drunk as Max he was still having a bit of trouble supporting him. Then Mute had an idea, he pretended to fall to the side slaming Max into the wall. He put his arms around Max so now he had him pinned to the wall. They were face to face and Max was somewhat uncomfortable.   
"What was that?" Max asked sluring his words, "Is this and interrogation or something?" He laughed. Mute just stared at Max smiling.   
"Ya know you're kinda cute right?" Mute asked Max.  
"Awww really you think so?" Max said squinting his eyes. Mute put his leg in between Max's.  
"H-hey." Said Max shifting trying to get out of Mute's grasp. All of a sudden Max started to gag.   
"Are you ok?" Asked Mute slightly suspicious.  
"Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Max covering his mouth. Mute immediately got off him and started to back away slightly. Max took this opportunity and started to speed walk back to his room, he kept tripping over his feet and needing to use the wall to guide him. He burst into his room and ran straight to the bathroom without closing his door. He sat over the toilet getting ready to be sick, Mute walked into his room right as Max threw up into the toilet. When he finished he flushed it down and grabbed a wash cloth to clean his face off.   
"Too much to drink eh?" Mute asked leaning in the door way.  
"I'll be fine." Said Max waving him away remembering the awkward moment in the hall.   
"Are you sure?" Mute asked.  
"Yea, yea, I'm just gonna go to bed mate, see you tomorrow." He said practically closing the door on Mute. He turned the lock and flopped down into his bed. He closed is eyes and was quickly able to fall asleep.  
Max woke up not feeling to great. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at his alarm clock which read 8:30 AM. He didn't have training until 12 so he was good to eat or something. And he got up to get ready he realized how much he actually felt like shit. His head hurt and his back sore from the way he slept. He put on a clean shirt and clean pants and walked down to the mess hall. He didn't really expect to see too many people because some of them had early training, but he was lucky and had it in the afternoon. As he was walking he tried to remember last night. He remembered being there with Ryad and playing pool. Two other guys showed up and they hung out with them. He remembered drinking a lot and gettong pushed up a wall by Mute. Max stopped in his tracks when he remembered that. "Did I do something with Mute?" He thought to himself. "No, I would have remembered if I did, right? I didn't kiss him or anything, hopefully. I like Ryad, but if he doesn't like me then maybe Mute, but no, i gotta stop thinking. I mean if I were to ask Ryad if he wanted to date me and he wasn't interested, then well I guess we could see how Mute is, maybe. Well it's not like I'm gonna ask him out now, not after last night." He thought. Before he knew it he was at the mess hall. He didn't really feel like eating but went in just to see if Tori was there or something. He walked in to disappointment because she wasn't there, but someone he didn't want to see at the moment was. Mute was there eating what seemed like scrambled eggs. He looked up and waved Max over with a smile. Max walked over and sat down next to him.  
"Are you doing alright? You seemed kinda sick last night." Mute said.  
"Oh yea, no, I think I might stop at Doc's office or something to see if I can get the day off." Max responed.   
"Yea, maybe last night wasn't the best night to chose to get drinks." Mute said.  
"I think I'm gonna go se Doc." Said Max just wanting to leave.  
"Ok, see ya around then." Mute said and went back to eating his eggs. Max walked quickly out of the room and then walked down to Doc's office. He knocked on the door and when he was given the come in he opened it. Dpc was there sitting at his desk with papers scattered all over it. Rook was there too talking to Doc with an almost worried look on his face.   
"Ummm, hi." Said Max awkwardly. Rook looked over at him smiled and then excused himself. Doc spun around in his chair to face Max.   
"So, what brings you here?" Doc asked.  
"Oh, I, uhhh, just wasn't feeling too great and I knew you let people have training days off so I was just wondering if I could, ya know, have the day off from training." Max said.  
"Did ypu do anything that made you not feel good? Doc asked, "Too much to eat, not enough sleep?"  
"No, uhh, last night me and Ryad want out for some drinks and I kinda went over board. Things got out of hand and I don't really remeber last night at all." Max laughed awkwardly.  
Doc just sighed and wisped something to himself.  
"You didn't have sex with anyone last night, did you?" Doc asked.  
"What, n-no." Max said.  
"Ok, I just had to ask, I mean ypu and Ryad seem pretty close." Doc said spinning his chair back around to face his desk.   
"Yea, I guess." Max said, "Does he come here often, cuz of his sleep?"  
"Well I can't tell you why he comes but I will tell you that he is here more than he would like to admit." Doc said.  
"Ah, well you and Rook seem rather close, are you guys..." Max started.  
"Yes." Said Doc, " So dont get any ideas." He joked.  
"How did you guys get together?" Max asked, " Ya know just some tips for later." He said.  
"For later?" Doc asked in almost a mocking tone.  
"Ok, I'm just gonna go now." Max said.  
Doc looked over his shoulder at Max with an eyebrow raised then turned back around to face his work. Max opened the door and saw Rook waiting at the wall. He looked up at Max when he opened the door smiled and went back inside Dox's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kinda short :/

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't been active... I have a lot of stuff do do because of this virus thing. I still have to continue school from home and I have had a writer's block/ art block. Im sorry that I haven't posted for a while but it might be a while for the next chapter to come out because it isn't on my top priorities list. Also I just want to make this clear, Mozzie doesnt have a wife and isnt expecting kids and all that.


End file.
